Sinful Thirst
by babitz
Summary: Zero lost control of his vampire side and drank too much from Yuuki resulting in her entering a coma for a week. He is forced into the night class because of this, so that Kaname can keep him under control. How does Kaname plan on doing that? What will happen when the boys are forced to get closer to each other? KanaZero (Kaname x Zero, boys love) rating: unsure at this point
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of it's characters._

* * *

_ "Human's should never be_

_turned into vampires." - Kuran Kaname_

"This is the last straw, He has to be moved to the night class."

"But Kaname-"

"No buts anymore, he's about to finally lose it and I don't want him around Yuuki when he finally does!" Cross recoiled at the tone of the Purebloods voice.

The ex-hunter was at a loss for words. He didn't know how to go about this situation.

"Think about Yuuki's safety! Not only has he bitten her again but he put her into a coma! She was lost to us for over a week Cross! We're lucky she even woke up! He isn't safe around humans anymore!"

Kaname was right. Tired, blood shot eyes looked into storming wine coloured ones. The Pureblood's eyes looked like they could set him on fire with that stare alone but Cross felt cold inside.

He knew Zero had crossed the line and he had no choice but to punish him somehow.

"He'd be in good hands in the night class. I can keep him under control." Kaname's voice lowered. Eyes seeming calmer now and expecting an agreeable answer from the ex-hunter.

Cross looked away from the vampire in front of him, a sad look on his face. He let out a sigh.

"You're right. Zero will be moved into the night dorms however watch out for him. Make sure the other night class students at least try and be accommodating. This wasn't his fault."

"Thank you, you made a good choice. This is better for everyone." Kaname looked pleased, a slight smirk on his face. He finally got his way.

"He won't be happy though..."

* * *

Zero stood in front of Yuuki's door, hand ready to knock but mind racing.

He put his hand back down to his side, unsure whether he should bother her or not. He had to apologise but was scared of how she'd react.

Would she scream at him? Ignore him? Maybe she'd hit him. He wasn't sure but whatever she did, it couldn't be good and he would deserve every bit of abuse from her. So then why was he hesitating?

What if she fears him? Nothing could go back to the way it was before. He might as well end his life now before his heart completely gives out under the pressure.

His eyes started to water. No matter what, nothing will ever be right between them again. A single tear ran down his cheek.

"Heh, so beasts can cry..." Zero whispered to himself, a sad smile on his face, voice mocking. He looked miserable.

All hope lost, zero turned his back to her door, intent on getting as far away from her as possible until he heard the door behind him creak open.

"Zero?" A quiet, feminine voice spoke in a questioning voice behind him. The ex-human froze in place, unsure of what to do.

It was the voice he missed hearing more then anything.

"Zero! It's you! Where have you been?" Yuuki spoke in her usual upbeat voice, a slight hint of drowsiness lacing through it.

Zero turned his head seeing the smile on her face. This made him turn fully towards her, shock evident on his features.

"Yuuki..." He whispered incredulously. He couldn't believe how happy she looked to see him.

"You haven't visited me since I woke up 3 days ago! I was getting worried." She said, smile faltering with her words.

Zero took a moment to get a good look at her. She looked in much better condition since she woke up from her coma, still slight bags under her eyes and a bandage around her neck but the colour was back into her skin. Her body was half hidden behind the door.

"Are you alright? Are you feeling better?" The ex-human didn't bother replying to her last comment. She was his main concern.

"Yes yes! I feel a lot better now! Especially since you're finally here."

"You aren't scared of me?" Zero asked timidly.

Yuuki's face dropped a little, she let go of the door frame and crossed her arms, a form of defence from her true feelings.

"Don't be stupid! How could I be scared of you?"

"But what I did was unacceptable!" Yuuki's face turned serious, disagreement in her eyes.

"What you did was to be expected. I offered my blood to you and you weren't in control at the time. Nothing was your fault."

Zero went silent. He was staring at the floor.

"Well... I'm still sorry..." He mentioned in a small voice, pulling his head up to stare into her big, chocolate coloured eyes. Regret written allover his face.

"It's fine Zero." Yuuki gave a slight smile then hesitantly pulled him into her arms. She was scared, she couldn't lie to herself but she knew Zero wouldn't let this go if she didn't reassure him.

Zero held her tightly, almost scared that she'd let him go. Tears welled up in his lilac eyes. He hid his face in her shoulder. He didn't think she'd react this way.

Yuuki, a little uncertain and a little stiff put her hand gently onto his head, resting the other one around his body.

She had a sad but genuine smile on her face. If only she could forget all her fears for just that moment...

* * *

Hello reader! :)

Thank you for reading the first chapter of my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed it! If so please leave a review, I don't like begging for reviews but at this point in time I'm unsure if I should continue it. A good review will be a real push in the back for me to keep going.

The boys love will start soon as well, this is just something to get the story flowing. I love the pairing too much to write a fic without it.

- babitz


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own vampire knight or any of it's characters.

* * *

"_Come on vampires, _

_go ahead. I'm in a bad mood anyway" __- Kiryu Zero_

"You're moving into the night class."

Kaien Cross had no choice but to dodge the predictable punch coming towards his face by the silver haired boy in front of him.

"You can't make me go near those filthy bastards!" Zero crossed his arms like an angry child and glared daggers at Cross.

"That's not a nice thing to say about your new classmates, Kiryu." A voice coming from the doorway into Cross' office made Zero jump. In his anger he didn't realise the head of all trash walking in on their conversation. Zero glared at him.

"It doesn't leave them a good impression either." Kaname walked in smirking like he just successfully stole candy from a baby.

"Evil bastard..." Zero mumbled. "Why is he here!?" He screamed in question at Cross, pointing at the pureblood.

"Well, I thought you wouldn't listen to me and would probably just throw a fit so I had Kaname come to get you."

The silver haired boy just stared at Cross looking betrayed.

"You're just like them!" He accused.

"Calm down Kiryu, this is for the best. I'll be escorting you there. Last thing we need is you threatening to shoot another night class student on the way there..." Kaname commented.

"You can't-"

"Think of Yuuki's safety." Kaname raised his voice. The look on his face was stern.

Zero looked down. He knew Kaname was right.

"Whatever..." He replied rudely.

"All set then! How exciting! Can't wait to see you in your new uniform!" Cross stated.

He then picked up the ex-human's night class uniform.

"Yea yea. I still haven't forgiven you, traitor." Zero glared and snatched the uniform off of Cross.

"Eh, you'll get over it! Have fun!" Cross shouted and waved as Zero exited the office with a sour look on his face, Kaname following close behind.

The door shut behind them and Cross Kaien sighed.

"That boy is a handful..."

* * *

Already having said his goodbyes to Yuuki and packed his stuff, Zero zipped up his suitcase full of his belongings. He was ready to go to the night class dorms. With a resigned sigh, he stood up, suitcase handle in one hand and walked over to the door that once belonged to him.

He knew once he left his (now previous) dorm room, he could never come back. He was going to be stuck with those disgusting blood suckers until the end of his school life. His thoughts made his shoulders feel heavy.

Yuuki popped up in his mind and reminded him that he deserved it, and that it was safer for her this way. With that thought in mind to push him forward, he finally opened the door and stepped outside of it.

"Finally ready?" Kaname, who was waiting outside Zero's old dorm room, questioned looking stoic.

Zero was contemplating a nod but decided against it and ignored him, without even a glance towards the pureblood. Suddenly the pureblood looked like he had enough, something snapped in him.

Kaname grabbed zero by his collar and threw him against a nearby wall, built up rage suddenly controlling him.

Shocked lilac eyes slowly turned fiery and rebellious as they stared back into a rage filled, now glowing red, pair.

On reflex the white haired male attempted to pull out bloody rose but it was too late. The gun was snatched away from his side and pressed against his own head by the pureblood.

"Listen here Kiryu, I have in no way forgiven you for what you have done to Yuuki. I could have killed you without even lifting a finger, but instead, I'm helping you out and giving you a second chance. Don't take it for granted, you are in no place to be taking me lightly and you definitely shouldn't be disrespecting me like this."

Zero decided not to reply. He knew the pureblood was right but he didn't want to admit it.

That didn't help his case at all. Kaname moved his hand from Zero's collar to his neck and squeezed tightly, the fire burning in his eyes growing stronger.

The ex-human couldn't help but let out a little flinch, still staring rebelliously at the pureblood.

"Do you understand?"

Zero's stare started to falter, his eyes getting blurry and his head feeling light. Kaname was stopping his air and blood flow.

He wasn't sure what to do, he didn't want to give into the pureblood.

"I said, do you understand?" The pureblood spoke, his voice cold as ice and as dangerous as pure venom.

Zero couldn't help it, he had to give in.

Slowly he nodded.

"Good."

The pureblood let go of Zero's neck and dropped his bloody rose. The ex-human couldn't help but cough and sputter making the pureblood smirk.

Zero picked up his gun and put it back on his side, unable to look at Kaname. All he could think about was how he'd been such a baby and gave in so easily to the bastard.

He got to see him in such an embarrassing state.

Kaname looked away from the ex-human, deciding it was enough of a scare for now.

Finally calming down from their intense moment, they walked off in silence.

* * *

The moon shone down on the pair as they finally reached the entrance to the night class dorms in complete silence. The night class was sure to be awake by now and, unluckily for Zero, it was the weekend.

Kaname placed his hand on Zero's shoulder from behind him, successfully stopping the ex-human in his tracks.

Zero turned to face the pureblood glaring. He slapped Kaname's hand off his shoulder.

The Pureblood's eye twitched, face trying to stay stoic.

"What do you want?" He asked icily.

"I have to go over some things before I show you to your room."

Zero sighed.

"Alright then, get on with it."

Kaname's eye twitched for a second time, this time letting himself glare at Zero. He took a step closer to the younger boy, invading his personal space for the second

time that night.

"First of all, you will be kind to your new classmates."

Zero raised a silver eyebrow. The pureblood spoke before the ex-human could open his mouth.

"If I find out any fights started because of you, I won't hesitate to punish you. I like order in my dorms. Secondly, you will not skip classes, if I don't see you in class I will follow you up on it. Lastly..."

Kaname's eyes looked deep into Zero's lilac pair, making the situation more intense. The silver haired boy couldn't help but feel the urge to look away but didn't give into it.

"I am aware that your body doesn't accept blood tablets. Whenever you get thirsty, you must tell me about. You got all that?"

Zero nodded slowly. Kaname's face lightened up.

The pureblood couldn't help but feel a little concern for the boy in front of him, no matter how angry he makes him, he still controlled his beast for 4 straight years. He'd never admit it to the ex-humans face though.

"Good, I'll show you to your dorm room."

The boys walked into the dorm entrance, Zero, still a little dazed from their recent one sided conversation, being led by the pureblood.

The night class dorms looked a lot fancier then the day class ones which was to be expected.

The walls were white with gold patterns. There were two sets of stairs leading up towards the dorm rooms and two dark red couches with a gold trim in the middle of the room meant for socialising and relaxing after a long day, or night really.

There was also a massive chandelier hanging over the room, lighting everything up. Zero couldn't help but stare at it a little. Candles were attached to the walls on each side. It really looked like a place where aristocrats would meet at.

Vampires were everywhere, in groups or pairs talking, laughing and gossiping.

When they finally noticed the pair entering, the atmosphere changed. The room was filled with greetings towards the pureblood and whispers. Zero got a few glares directed at him but most people just looked confused.

"Everyone, this here is Kiryu Zero. You all know him as one of the prefects. He will now be your new classmate. Be kind to him, he can be a little shy." Kaname smirked at the last part.

The vampires just stared. Zero scowled, not liking the attention.

"Since when did a vampire hunter join a dorm full of vampires?" Asked one of the students.

"Since he became a vampire."

The students whisperings became louder, more vampires joined in. Stares of disbelief and some of dislike were thrown Zero's way.

Zero could hear Aido's screams of 'I knew it!' coming from all the way across the room. How annoying, he thought.

His usual little posse all walked towards them at once.

"You have got to be kidding!" Ruka screeched, arms crossed against her chest.

"What a surprise." Shiki commented boredly.

"I knew it! I totally knew it!" Screamed Aido again.

"Everyone be quiet!" Kaname ordered his posse.

"I expect you six, Takuma, Aido, Ruka, Kain, Shiki and Rima, to help Kiryu out when needed. You will be stuck together and I really am not up for any complaints or dead bodies to have to deal with, got it?"

"Got it..." They all agreed with a resigned sigh. Aido tried to sneak a glare at Zero but was rewarded with Kaname glaring daggers back at him.

"I'm serious."

"Don't worry Kaname, we will all try our hardest, I assure you." Takuma spoke up and smiled at Kaname.

He did say that they'd try their hardest however Takuma doubted it meant they'd be completely peaceful.

"You all better. I'm not against dishing out punishments. Now, Kiryu, I'll show you to your dorm room."

Kaname walked off looking stoic as ever with Zero in tow. The silver haired male sent a glare behind him at the vampires before continuing on towards the room.

"Ughhh it makes me sick! Why is Kaname so obsessed with that ex-human and its little irritating human girlfriend!?" Ruka managed to grind out between clenched teeth after the pureblood and ex-human were out of sight.

"Why should we care? We should leave him to his own matters," Replied Kain.

"Ruka's right! That piece of trash should be kept on a short leash!" Retaliated Aido.

"Well, he has no choice now. He pretty much is on a leash, and Kaname's holding it. They did seem like they were both in a bad mood though," Added Takuma looking a little worried.

Shiki nodded in agreement while Aido and Ruka were too busy glaring off into the hallway the ex-human went down.

"Oh boy... This is gonna be a long year..." Kain let out.

Everyone sighed in agreement.

* * *

Hello readers! :)

Woooot some more filler done! Thanks for reading this far and for the nice reviews you gave me, they really motivate me to keep writing.

I hope the characters weren't ooc here :0 but I'm not into writing overly angsty fics hahaha.

- Babitz


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own Vampire Knight, unless dreaming that I do counts as owning it.

* * *

"_Sometimes, forgetting_

_is a type of happiness." - Kaname Kuran_

"Here's your new room." Kaname stood in the doorway of an extravagant bedroom.

Zero stared into the room with a look of shock on his face.

The room matched the rest of the dorm with its light walls and gold patterns, however the floor was carpeted. The carpet was a darker off white colour.

The big, wooden, four poster double bed in the middle of the room had light lavender curtains hanging off it, each end tied to a post.

Large gothic windows also had thick lavender coloured curtains hanging beside them, tied in a knot on each side of the window frame.

A single, wooden dresser stood off on the side with a large mirror on top of it. Next to it was another door leading to the bathroom.

The ex-human stepped inside, feeling out of place in his own new dorm room. He heard the pureblood clear his throat and immediately looked back at him.

"I'll leave you so you can get settled in. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. Being an ex-prefect, you should know your way around our dorms by now."

The Pureblood's voice was now kinder, a huge difference from how it sounded the last couple of times they made eye contact.

Zero nodded. At that, Kaname turned to leave the room but the ex-human hesitated a little.

"Thank you." The ex-human murmured from behind the slightly shocked pureblood.

Zero felt awkward but he knew it had to be said. It was hard being kind to such a bastard but they'd be stuck with each other for a long time.

Zero was completely convinced after the incident that Kuran would've just ended his life instead of going through the trouble of letting him live.

The pureblood felt a slight warmth inside him at the unexpected thanks he got, suddenly remembering the things he had said to the ex-human earlier that night. The warmth turned to a small spark of guilt.

"My pleasure." Kaname let out calmly before shutting the door and continuing his walk away from Zero's room.

Zero let out a sigh, placing his suitcase on his new bed. He didn't know what to feel at that moment. He was going to be stuck surrounded by blood suckers like him until he graduates but, on the bright side, it's safer for Yuuki this way.

Intense guilt finally made itself known in Zero's stomach again at the thought of Yuuki.

He decided it was definitely better this way.

* * *

Dinner was awkward to say the least.

Zero was called out of his room by a grumpy Aido telling him he'd escort him to the dining room.

The ex-human could tell the blonde was ordered and not doing it voluntarily from the pout that didn't leave his face until they reached their destination.

The dining room was designed the same way as the rest of the dorm except it was a big room with many fancy wooden tables set up in rows.

As they stepped in the ex-human got a few stares but most of the other students we're already over his appearance in their dorms.

Zero stopped, only a step inside the door. Knowing he had to eat with all these vampires around put a look of disgust on his face. He pushed that thought aside, remembering how he needed to get used to it.

It didn't change the way he felt though, uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable. It was like the night class lived in another world completely and he was intruding on it.

A voice broke through his thoughts, it was Aido's.

"You coming or what?"

It was the first time since they left Zero's room that the noble looked directly at the ex-human.

Zero started following the blonde again who led him to a table that somehow seemed more important then the rest.

On it, the pureblood and his posse sat eating and talking, only pausing to stare when the ex-human got close.

Zero felt awkward as ever, almost looking away from the discomfort he felt but his stubbornness kept him looking straight at the table.

"I've brought him as you asked Kaname." Aido spoke before sitting down next to his cousin, Akatsuki Kain.

"Good. Now Zero, are you going to sit down or stare at us the whole night?"

At that, Zero sat on a seat at the edge of the table next to Senri Shiki.

He sat in silence while the rest of the table got on with what they were doing before he arrived, hardly even acknowledging his existence.

At that point, the ex-human regretted even getting out of his room. He kept his head down and body stiff until some food and a wine glass filled with a light red liquid was put in front of him by a waiter a few minutes later.

Zero was shocked once again that evening. The night class were so pampered that they even got waiters delivering their food for them. It felt unfair on the day class, especially since it was wasted on spoilt blood suckers.

The ex-human decided it'd be best not to waste time and to get dinner over and done with so he ate as fast as he could without making a mess.

Almost choking, he grabbed for his glass and went to put it to his mouth when he realised what it was. The glass was filled with the liquid created by blood tablets. He quickly put the glass back down and thought it'd be best if he just took a break for a moment.

Kaname noticed the ex-humans weird behaviour. He raised an eyebrow.

"Kiryu, you might want to calm down. We won't eat you." Kaname smirked at his last four words.

At the sound of his name, Zero looked up at the pureblood. He glared at the man, receiving an amused look from him and two glares coming from the direction of Ruka and Aido.

"How can I be sure?" Replied the ex-human.

"Good point." The pureblood finished off, taking a sip from his own glass, still looking amused.

Zero turned his head away, the look on his face sour. He stood up from his seat, ready to get out of there.

"Kiryu, where are you going?" Asked a confused Takuma.

"I need some air."

* * *

Zero sat under a tree staring up at the bright moon shining down on him, his skin glowing slightly.

He sighed and put his head back against the tree, eyes closed. He wasn't sure he could take this.

All of a sudden he sensed the presence of three vampires. He got up from his spot, bloody rose ready for what was to come.

From behind some trees came Ruka, Aido and Kain, who looked like he didn't want to be there. The other two vampires scowled, obviously displeased with Zero, as usual.

The ex-human lifted his gun, pointing it at each vampire.

"What do you want?" Growled Zero, glaring daggers at the nobles.

"You don't belong here." Ruka spoke first.

"As if I don't know that. I'd rather be 6 feet under then around you scum." Replied Zero.

"Then why don't you let us help you out with that?" Aido asked mockingly.

The ex-human felt cold starting from his foot and rising up to his knee. He glanced down seeing half his leg covered in ice.

Aiming at a tree directly next to Aido, Zero let off a warning shot.

"Oh? Why are you so aggressive? I thought you said you'd prefer to be dead." The same mocking voice spoke those words irritating Zero further.

He aimed bloody rose directly at Aido's face and kept his finger steady on the trigger, teeth gritted.

"Guys, this isn't worth it." Spoke up a bored sounding Kain.

"Shut up Akatsuki! This arrogant piece of trash gets more attention from Kaname then any level-E should! Let alone one that has no respect for him!" Screamed a furious Ruka.

"We should have finished him off long ago!"

At Ruka's words, the ice traveled higher up the ex-humans leg meaning Aido was getting more fired up. Zero by this point was fed up with the situation. Right as he opened his mouth to speak a new presence appeared. This one was much stronger.

It was Kaname.

The pureblood slowly approached the group.

"This again?" Kaname asked sounding annoyed.

He sighed and brushed his hair back with a single hand.

"You guys must love getting punished." The pureblood continued, now glaring at the group of vampires.

"Sorry Kaname." The vampires who started it all apologised to the pureblood however, Zero kept his glare in place.

Kaname glanced at Zero, looking for any kind of reaction to his presence. As usual the ex-human didn't care for the Pureblood's words and kept scowling at Ruka and Aido.

The ex-humans careless attitude towards him irritated him beyond belief but also excited him.

Kaname liked how Zero wasn't as obedient or obsessive over him as the others, it was refreshing, not that he'd admit to it if questioned.

"Zero, have you got anything to say?" Questioned the pureblood, sounding stoic.

Finally Zero's gaze left Kaname's fan club and fell on the pureblood.

"No." He replied simply.

At that the pureblood stiffened, slight anger flaring up in him.

"See Kaname! He isn't even grateful for what you doing for hi-"

"Shush! I don't want to hear hear anymore from you two! Go back to your dorms and I'll deal with Kiryu. I'll think of your punishments later."

"Yes Kaname." The vampires replied in defeat.

"How troublesome..." Kain finally spoke up.

The three nobles left the two on their own.

When Kaname was sure they were gone he grabbed Zero and threw him against a nearby tree. He had his hands hands resting on the tree by Zero's sides and nose almost touching the ex-human's.

Zero who still had his gun drawn pulled it up and aimed it at the Pureblood's forehead. Both glared at each other, too fired up to care about the close proximity.

"You really irritate me." The pureblood growled.

"You need to be taught some manners."

Zero's thoughts were racing, his main one being 'not this again.'

* * *

Ooooh cliffhanger! Had some trouble with this chapter, had no idea what to write :0 did it end up ok?

This fics been fun to write so the chapters have been coming out pretty quick, next chap should be out soon if I don't have a random blank and can't write anything.

- Babitz


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still don't own Vampire Knight :(

* * *

_"You've finally fallen to the bloodlust of beasts, Zero Kiryu." - Kaname Kuran_

They were so close they could feel each other's heartbeat.

A memory flashed through both their minds.

_"Don't ever forget who gave you this blood..."_

It was when Kaname let the ex-human bite him.

Zero remembered the taste and feel of his blood. It was pure ecstasy.

At the memory, the ex-human felt his throat dry up and burn. He was thirsty.

Panting heavily, lavender eyes turned a glowing red and fangs were ready to bite into the neck not so far from him, but his glare at the pureblood didn't falter. The hold on his gun slackened a little.

Glowing eyes looked a little desperate now, Zero's body felt hot and uncomfortable.

Kaname just watched in amusement, smirking at the ex-humans reactions. The way the younger vampire looked at him made him feel excitement. Zero was so... sensual. Zero's state warmed the Pureblood's body up.

Feeling the ex-humans laboured breaths on his skin brought him back to his main problem. The vampire was thirsty and he was the only one around.

He gave out a short, low laugh.

"You disobey me and say you despise me yet just being near my body makes you like this. I think you owe me more then your giving me, Kiryu."

Zero flinched a little at the sudden voice, it broke him out of his thoughts that we're fighting his body, trying to keep him from sinking his teeth into the pureblood.

Kaname's words sounded suggestive which only fired up the ex-human more.

He didn't know how to reply to that so he just let out a groan of frustration.

He needed Kuran's blood to get rid of the pain but he couldn't give in so easily, it would prove how much of a beast he was. With that thought in mind, he continued to fight against the painful urges.

Kaname's hand went behind Zero's neck and pulled him closer, the look on his face more serious now. The ex-human looked shocked, trying to keep a distance from the pureblood. The younger vampire was so entertaining.

"Have a drink."

"I can't do this again!" Zero refused, closing his hunger filled eyes.

"I can't let you disappear, what would I tell Yuuki?" The pureblood replied, amused smirk making it's way back onto his face.

Yuuki was always their excuse for things like this, whether she really was what made them give into each other, or if it was really just Kaname's sympathy for the ex-human and Zero's thirst for the pure blood Kaname would give him.

The ex-human felt slight worry fill his burning chest at the sound of Yuuki's name. What would she think if she was here right now?

He dismissed that thought when he felt Kaname leaning towards his ear, a good view of the Pureblood's neck appeared in front of his eyes, making them widen.

"Zero, you need this." The older vampire whispered into the ex-humans ear, rewarding him with a shiver from the boy pinned to the tree.

Expecting some resistance, the pureblood elongated one of his nails and dug it into the skin on his neck, drawing blood to the surface.

Zero couldn't take it anymore and reached forward, giving into the Pureblood's temptations.

His mouth opened, tongue reaching out to slowly lick up the blood already on the brunette's skin. He let out a groan at taste of the pureblood, still licking at the neck in front of him as if teasing himself.

Kaname felt heat building up inside him at the feel of the warm, wet tongue on his neck. He reached up behind Zero and grabbed onto his silver hair gently, pushing him further into his own neck.

Finally the ex-human bit in, letting his fangs pierce the Pureblood's skin while Kaname successfully repressed a groan at the feeling of pain and pleasure mingling together.

Zero wasn't being so quiet about it. As he drank he let out low, desperate moans, shivering a little from the ecstasy the pure blood made him feel, showing Kaname just how good his blood tasted to other vampires.

The noises the ex-human let out and the feeling of having his blood taken from him made the pureblood hot and bothered. He was sure after Zero calmed down a bit he would notice his increased heartbeat.

Finally remembering how the night class would react to the smell of his blood and how he might lose control if he was stuck in this situation any longer, Kaname pulled at silver strands of hair in his hands.

"That's enough Zero, I never agreed to you sucking me dry."

Zero almost whimpered but slowly dragged his fangs out of the Pureblood's neck and licking up the remaining blood before pulling away.

They both stood back into position, Kaname letting Zero's hair go and giving him some space while the ex-human panted, blood coating his light pink lips.

Kaname's face turned stoic, staring at the ex-humans tongue that came out and tried to lick up the blood left on his mouth.

Zero was looking away from Kaname, feeling slight embarrassment at the situation.

"Thanks," Zero muttered, never meeting the Pureblood's gaze.

Before Kaname could reply, he sensed some of the night class coming their way.

"It'd be better if they don't see us like this." Kaname spoke before grabbing Zero by his arm and rushing back to their dorms while avoiding every presence he felt coming their way.

Zero struggled to keep up.

"He- hey!" He yelled, slightly irritated.

The ex-human knew his first day of classes the next night wouldn't go so well...

* * *

Woooow ok I think I have to change the rating now hahaha, got a little 'intense' there :0

Thanks for all the reviews, follows and faves readers! They really make me happy :D this chapter took a little longer because it was hard to write without blushing like an idiot hahaha.

Also, in reply to rockprincess77, I understand that the night class call Kaname 'Kaname-sama' but I thought if I used that, I'd have to use the honorifics on all the names and I am terrible with that stuff so sorry for that but I'm not going to be using any honorifics. If you want though I can make them call him master Kaname? Haha I don't mind!

Hope to see you guys on the next chapter!

- Babitz


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Why do I even need this anymore?

* * *

"_Don't ever forget who gave you_

_this blood." - Kuran Kaname_

It was Zero's first night of school with the night class and he was definitely not excited. He sat on his bed, scowl firmly in place, ready for his first lesson but not willing to move yet.

Not only was he stuck with a group of blood suckers but those same blood suckers would have plenty of questions for him about the night before that he couldn't answer.

He avoided them all night but he had no choice but to face them tonight.

Zero thought back on what happened to cause the night classes curiosity, his face now blank.

The ex-human couldn't believe how out of control being near the pureblood made him. Just the feel of his heartbeat made Zero feel parched.

No, he couldn't think of Kaname's blood, he might go crazy again.

Skipping ahead a little he remembered when Kaname dragged him back into the dorms, successfully avoiding every vampire in the area, luckily none bothered to go to Zero's room, he wasn't sure if anyone went to Kaname's.

Nothing was said between them on the way back except a few protests from the ex-human who was upset at the pureblood for not letting his arm go.

Kaname dropped him off at Zero's room and left with a simple 'good night.' Nothing could really be said.

Suddenly there was a knock at the ex-humans door, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Hurry up Kiryu, we're about to go!" A grumpy voice called out from outside Zero's room. It was obviously Aido.

With a sigh, the ex-human got up slowly, dragging out each of his movements just to keep the blonde waiting.

After grabbing the things he needed, including bloody rose, he opened his door and joined a grumbling Aido making his way to the group of vampires ready to make their way to class.

* * *

When he joined the group, just what he expected was happening. Everyone was whispering, glares or confusion allover their faces when Zero approached them.

Some even asked questions which the ex-human ignored, pretending he didn't notice them.

"Do you know what happened last night?"

"Come on, we know you were involved."

All the attention resulted in an angry, scowling, silver haired vampire.

Forcing the questions and statements from the night class to the back of his mind, Zero realised he didn't know where to go. He felt nervous. Would he just walk out at the end of the group? Maybe he should end up late for class by going separately. There'd be no reason for him making his way downstairs though. Would he have to go with Kaname since he was the only vampire he really knew? Stuff it.

Just as he was about to leave the group, deciding being a little late would be fine, he heard a gentle, male voice calling out to him.

"Zero! Over here!" Takuma called out to him, grin wide and hand waving at the ex-human.

The hunter didn't feel too comfortable going to the front with Takuma and the others but he made his way over anyway, final decision made since ending up late to his first class wouldn't be such a good thing, no matter how much he didn't want to go.

Body tense as he finally arrived at the front of the night class, he stood near Takuma and Kaname. The smiley blonde made him feel slightly more comfortable since he wasn't glaring, asking him stupid questions or ignoring his existence altogether like the others.

Most of Kaname's posse didn't look too curious on what happened last night, opting for casual conversation with eachother or complete silence. Aido and Ruka had a predictable glare on their faces but it didn't bother Zero one bit.

"Good morning, Kiryu." The pureblood in front of him greeted politely, now facing him.

"Morning..." Zero replied a little rudely, now looking away from the pureblood staring straight at him, seeming like he found the wall more interesting.

He wasn't supposed to be so cold but he didn't know how to react because of last night. It made him feel a little awkward and nervous which Zero didn't like one bit, choosing to act sour instead of shy.

Soon after, two servants came along, holding open each door at the entrance of the dorm. This was the night classes signal to get going.

They made their way out and towards the large gate that separated the night class from the fangirls on the other side. As they got closer, they could hear the cheering and squealing from the day class girls.

Zero wondered how Yuuki was holding up and what Cross would do about having only one prefect. Maybe he'd guard the gate like he did before he and Yuuki became prefects.

As the gates slowly opened to reveal the crazy females, his question was answered. Yuuki stood in front of the crowd while Cross got all the girls in order. They wouldn't do anything against the chairman's wishes, to Zeros relief.

Aido was hogging most of the attention as usual but the screams were louder then usual today. Confused girls were asking questions on why the ex-human was in the night class as loud as they could, their yells demanding answers but none were given.

The glare on Zeros face intensified as he stared at the mass of girls. He felt they were more annoying now that he was part of the group getting all the attention from them.

He heard a slight, low chuckle come from Kaname's throat, quickly glancing towards the pureblood.

"Relax Kiryu, if you keep acting so cold around girls you'll never find yourself a wife." Kuran spoke sounding slightly amused.

The tense ex-human loosened up a bit, even though his intense glare was now turned on the pureblood at his words.

"Whatever Kuran," replied a grumpy Zero. He thought starting an argument at that moment would be a bad idea.

Dragging his gaze away from Kaname, he set them on Yuuki. She was smiling at him, her expression reassuring Zero a little and pulling the scowl right off his face to replace it with a calm look.

The presence of his old friend eased him up. He wondered how she was going but it wasn't the time to think about that.

Taking a look at the chairman, he found him also smiling, the difference was it was wider and kind of idiotic-looking. Cross waved at him screaming something out the ex-human couldn't miss.

"You look adorable in your new uniform!"

Zero glared at him for the comment, a 'tch' making it's way out of his lips.

"Also don't frown so much, you're gonna get wrinkles! With that white hair of yours you'd look like an old man!" He heard the chairman continue, only pissing him off further.

If vampires really could grow wrinkles so easily, his face would look 60 years older by the end of the night...

* * *

Yay! Another filler done! Sorry for taking so long to bring out this little, simple chappy but been busy this week, pleeenty of stuff going on and studying for my drivers license. I'm happy to finally be able to get on with the good stuff :D

In reply to feedback: lovedreamsfate- Haha thanks you soooo much :3 its nice to know you enjoy it but don't worry, I'm not planning to stop writing this fic anytime soon, it's too fun and positive feedback like yours helps a looot :) rockprincess77- So glad that you liked it! :D Wasn't so sure about what people would think about that chappy. Also, yup I already changed the rating, it was originally k+, :) sooo happy you can stay with us :D kags21: Thank yooou! :DD At this point it is pretty much only lust and obviously some interest in Zero so pretty much the usual when someone starts liking someone else haha :3

To all: I really appreciate all your support! All of you readers are so sweet! The follows, faves and reviews are very motivational so I'm extremely thankful for every single one of them!

Hope to see you next chapter! - Babitz


End file.
